Logan Masterson
Life Logan is a Full Blood Saiyan raised on Planet Arc. Logan has a wicked evil family, his family was looking for trouble and destruction on Planet Arc well mostly his father Ligares. But Logan's mother Kuin wasnt wicked at all, so Logan stole a space pod at age 8 and landed on Planet Earth at Age 10. Logan has two brothers named Axel and Lloyd Masterson , and Logan is now 14 years old and does nothing but fight and train. Story When Logan first landed on Earth a young girl named May found him asleep in the space pod,she took him back to her place and hid his from her parents. Logan and May became very good friends but a few months later May's mother found Logan and belived that they were girfriend and boyfriend, May was trying to tell her mom that they were not dating until May's mother asked Logan what was going on and Logan said that him and May were in love. May was suprised and asked him why would he say that and before Logan colud reply to May, her mother did a knock-out technique on him. Luckily it did not knock logan out so May's mother called her husband, Logan got scared so he ran out May's room and ran to the door.....until.....May's father came out of a dark corner and did a assult combo on him and kicked him out the window and that was the last time Logan saw May. After that, Logan was a outsider to the world, and he lives at a island near Satan City, later Logan met a young boy named Anthony Mcallister II . Logan noticed that he was a Saiyan just like him. Later, May met him at the park and decided to talk and walk. Logan showed her his skills and ki blasts. Logan didn't know she knew the power of ki and she showed it off. Logan was shocked. May does try to convince Logan to attend Journey Star Academy, but he refuses because he's an outsider. But later he does decide to join because this is the only way him and May could see each other and get to know each other better. He can transform to a Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. He first transformed to a Super Saiyan when he fought Axel. He transforms to a Full-Power Super Saiyan when he fights Flare . He transforms to a Super Saiyan 2 when he fights Androids. He transforms to a Super Saiyan 3 in the Rebirth Saga with The Secret Soicety. Later Logan find outs that May....is a SAIYAN, May told Logan that her dad was a Saiyan too. Anyway Logan told Anthony the she was a Saiyan cause Anthony was forming group called the Saiyan Warriors, Anthony will find Saiyans and make them join the group. But we all heard he about the group called the Evil Saiyans and they were coming to Earth so they all had to be ready, and there is more coming like Ize's Race and more....But there is one more Super Saiyan Stage called the Super Saiyan FX, its mainly the strongest Super Saiyan stage. He transforms into that during the Time Breakers saga four years after the Rebirth Saga. There was a Saiyan Group from the Future called The Future Saiyans and they came to the past to war the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers Logan fought in his Super Saiyan 3 form and Miira and Towa fought at the same time...Later Miira said that he was getting borad and it was time to end the battle, Miira thought he was stronger than him from the from the start...he was just having fun and toying with him. Miira charged at Logan and through him up in the air then her appeard behide Logan and kneed him in the back and elbowed his face, Logan was falling down until he caught his self. Then Miira did a two finger beam and it went right through Logan then Miira kept on shooting his with that beam then Towa came from behide Miira and him and did the same thing, Logan was in shock and thinking "Is this really happening to me?" Logan was thinking about the things Miira and Towa could do to the world...and he couldnt let that happen, Logan started screaming with his full power then a powerful wave blew Miira and Towa away. Logan's Super Sayain 3 hairstyle went back to the Super Saiyan hairstyle, Miira and Towa were not suprised...until..Logan's golden Super Saiyan Aura turned into a teal green color and the same happend to his hair. He looked over at Miira and Towa and smiled..then said "The game ends here". Towa said the she will go first, Logan charged at her and does a move called "Shining Flare Beam" but it doesnt damage her that much Logan said "Ready..Set..Go!" and charged at her again but then does a new move her just created that very second called "Blazing Rush" and killed Towa. Miira was in shock a ran to his ship but Logan threw a "Final Missel Attack" at it and destroyed it, Miira was not going anywhere and Logan would make sure of it. Miira went full power and fought Logan in some parts of the battle Miira got the upper hand like at one point Logan through a Final Missel Attack at Miira but he doged it and it destroyed a building. Near the end of their battle they were in space and Miira knew what to do to finsh off Logan once and for all, so Miira did a techniques called "Hell" it was similar to Logan's "Spirit Bomb" ''When Miira's technique was coming down to Logan he did ''"Kamehameha". Logan went full power and then his Kamehameha turn into a RED Kamehameha, and Logan finished off Miira with the ''"Limit Break Kamehameha" ''and said "It's over." then he fainted and fell back down to Earth in his base form. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used technique by all heroes created by Master Roshi Burst Rush - A rush combo used on Axel to defeat him Burning Attack - A technique originated from Gojie Spirit Kamehameha - A mixture of Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha Hyper Masenko - Created by King Piccolo Big Bang Attack - A lage ki energy ball originated by Vegeta Full Power Energy Wave - A Ki-Energy Wave Spirit Bomb - A technique where you need every living things positive energy Solar Flare - A move that can blind people for short matter of time Shining Flare Beam - Logan does a combo with his legs then one of his hands starts shining then he jumps up in the air and does a powerful ray beam Instant Transmission - A move that can transport you to different places Finish Buster - A move created by Gojie Super Explosive Wave - A explosion that can damage your enemy and give you more speed and ki Final Missel Attack - A small but deadly ki all comes in his hands then throws it like a baseball Advancement Rush - A partner rush Logan and Matt share take down Android 49 Raging Burst Cannon - Logan throws off a golden colored cannon the looks like a Ki Blast...but its not, if it hits anything it would cause a massive explosion Blazing Rush - Ready..Set...Go! Logan charges at his opponet then four Aftermaige of him surronds his opponet, then they start puching and kicking him/her then jump back the first aftermaige does a Kamehameha, the second does Hyper Masenko, the third does Burning Attack, and the last does Big Bang Attack Intercept - A Defense technique Limit Break Kamehameha - Mostly the most powerful Kamehameha Wave ever made, he does when he is a Super Saiyan FX Major Battles Logan vs Matt Logan vs Axel SSJ Logan vs SSJ Axel Logan vs Flare Logan And Matt vs Android 49 SSJ Logan and FPSSJ Matt vs Android 49 SSJ2 Logan vs Android 46 SSJ2 Logan and SSJ2 Matt vs Android 49 SSJ2 Logan vs Super Android 50 Logan/Matt (Mawong) vs Omega Android 50 Logan/Matt (Mawong) vs Ultimate Android 50 Logan/Matt (SSJ Mawong) vs Ultimate Android 50 SSJ Logan vs Time Breakers SSJ Logan vs Bio-Android(s) SSJ2 Logan vs Bio-Android 13 SSJ3 Logan and SSJ2 Aaryd vs Bio-Android 14 SSJ3 Logan vs Miira and Towa FSSJX Logan vs Towa FSSJX Logan vs Miira Transformations Super Saiyan Full-Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan FX DBZLogan4.png|Logan (Base Form) DBZLogan.png|Logan (Super Saiyan) DBZLoganFPSSJ.jpg|Logan (Full-Power Super Saiyan) DBZLoganCostume2.png|Logan (Super Saiyan 2) DBZLoganSSJ3.png|Logan (Super Saiyan 3) gohan_super_saiyan_god_by_elyas11-d6ub65t.jpg|Logan (FSSJX) Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Warrior Category:Planet Arc Category:Fussie Category:Fusion